


Water is Flammable

by TekeoMiona



Series: Lab Rats Force Shorts [3]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Chaos, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Kaz, Oliver, and Bree have some fun with fire.





	Water is Flammable

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request with Bree and Kaz and the prompt, "how do you accidentally set a shirt on fire?!".
> 
> This was one I was actually already planning on doing, but between Kaz and Oliver, so I squished the two together. It didn't come out quite like I was expecting, but hopefully you like it!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Lab Rats: Elite Force or its characters. They are the property of Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. No profit is made from this writing.

Like all great stories, it started with toast.

Oliver was in charge of lunch that day, making tomato soup and grilled cheese to offset the bitter winter storm raging outside. Very few people had been out and about for nearly a week because of the low temperatures and their shapeshifting enemies wouldn't be caught dead in this cold. As such, the team had remained indoors for several days.

Most of them didn't mind it. Chase had taken the opportunity to work on his science projects, and Skylar and Oliver curled up on the couch in a nest of blankets and talked or watched movies and just generally tried to ignore the cold. Skylar particularly hated it, being from such a hot planet. Oliver particularly loved it, being so creepily infatuated with her.

There were two, however, who were slowly, painfully,  _ annoyingly _ , dying of boredom: the ADHD buddies, Bree and Kaz. Slow and painful for them, annoying for everyone else.

Chase had already pulled his namesake on them in Mission Command five times. Skylar had run 17 races with Bree through the tunnels. And Oliver had thrown every comic book he had at his friend to no avail. Not to mention all the shenanigans Bree and Kaz had gotten into on their own that the others had only inklings of.

They were at the end of their rope. For that reason, Oliver was not surprised when they joined him in the kitchen area soon after he started and stole his loaf of bread. He was curious though.

“We're gonna see if we can toast things,” Kaz explained excitedly.

Oliver cast a side glance at the toaster two feet away and nodded in fake understanding. “Of course.”

“Not with that,” Bree said, catching his look. She took a slice of bread and held it between her hands. A faint hissing sound emanated from them, followed by smoke. She dropped the now black bread on the counter and frowned.

“I think you overdid it a little bit.”

“My turn!” Kaz snatched his own slice and held it up, his hand igniting. The bread toasted quickly, rushed on to burnt, and then charcoal. Kaz just watched it in fascination.

“Kaz, you're just letting it burn,” Bree said.

Kaz grinned. The slice of bread was now ash falling to the floor. “That was… Awesome!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, more amused than exasperated, and turned back to his own task. He listened to them with half an ear as he worked but he soon spaced out, switching to autopilot and paying little attention.

The screaming yanked him out of it. Oliver screamed himself as he jumped, grilled cheeses and skillet clattering to the ground. He caught a glimpse of flames, then a blur, then Bree was there (had she left?), screaming at Kaz.

“I told you to be careful!”

“IT WASN'T ME!” Kaz shrieked back, flailing his arm in attempt to put out the fire climbing up his sleeve and down his side.

Finally realizing the situation, Oliver yelped out an, “oh my God!” and shot his hands out to help. Water burst from his fingertips on their own accord, hitting Kaz in the face and doing little to help the situation. Kaz's arm flared as his own powers activated in his panic.

A second later the shirt lay on the floor, ripped, burnt, and still smoldering. Silence descended like a brick as everyone stared at it, breathing heavily. Oliver leaned against the counter clutching his chest as he willed his heart to stop trying to escape his ribcage, while Kaz realized his now half-naked state and crossed his arms.

“Thanks,” he said, glancing at Bree. She just nodded.

They stayed silent for a few more moments as they called down and it occurred to them that all the panic had been wildly unnecessary seeing as Kaz couldn't be harmed by fire. Although they hadn't actually tested if his whole body was resistant before now, so they couldn't  _ really _ be blamed for acting on old habits...

Oliver was the first to speak. “What the heck happened?!”

Bree immediately shot a look at Kaz. “Wild guess.”

“It  _ wasn't me _ !” Kaz repeated. He pointed sharply towards Oliver. “ _ He _ did it!”

“What?” Bree and Oliver exclaimed together.

Bree turned an incredulous eye towards him. “How do  _ you _ accidently catch a shirt on fire?!”

Oliver sputtered. “I-I… What?”

“I was trying to ask you a question but you weren't paying attention. To me  _ or _ the stove!”

“Oh…” Oliver looked back at the stove, where the burner was still on higher than it should be. He turned back to Bree and Kaz both glaring at him and smiled sheepishly. “Um...Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with the ending, but eh, what'dya gonna do when ya struggle? Work with what ya got.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
